


Baby Drama

by ThatBishEin



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBishEin/pseuds/ThatBishEin
Summary: 27 year old Jeon Jungkook is in a happy relationship with his boyfriend of 5 years Min Yoongi and his 6 children about to be 7. But the thing about it his kids all had different father's who he later on has to figure out how to avoid his EX lovers and hookups and keep their children a secret from them.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Jackson Wang, Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Namjoon | RM, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Baby Drama

**13 YEARS AGO**

_ As the early morning sun broke through the blinds, on the bed lay 14-year-old Jeon Jungkook and his 15-year-old best friend Kim Taehyung. Now at first you would think that this was an innocent sleepover between the two boys. But if you look closer you would see the discarded clothes on the floor and the messy bed sheets that tell a different story. _

_ Just before the clock on Jungkook's nightstand could go off, the boy jumped right out of the bed and ran to the bathroom to throw up. As he was emptying the contents of his stomach, Taehyung woke up and felt the spot beside him only to feel nothing. Now alert, Taehyung looked around the room for the latter only to find out where he was from the retching noises coming from the other room. _

_ “Are you okay kookie?” Taehyung crouches down beside Jungkook and rubs his back hoping that will help. Jungkook turned around to look at his black-haired friend and gave him a look that said, ‘Do I look all right to you?’  _

_ Taehyung raised his hands up in the air and said, “Don’t look at me like that I was just trying to help.”  _

_ “You know what just shut up, what time is it anyway?” The younger asked. The ravenette walked into the room and grabbed his phone to look at the time.  _

_ “7:15, why did you ask?” Taehyung said, looking dumbfounded. With his eyes wide, Jungkook jumped up and handed Taehyung his clothes and pushed him towards the window in a rush.  _

_ “Hey! Tell me what's wrong.” said the older.  _

_ “My parents don’t know that you spent the night hyung and with us looking like this they will suspect that something is going on!” Jungkook said as he rushed to get Taehyung out of his window.  _

_ “Well can I at least go through the front door instead?” Taehyung asked as he was out the window holding on to the sides.  _

_ Jungkook shook his head then gave Taehyung a kiss and waved at him as he climbed down and waved back. Now with Taehyung gone he lays back in his bed, but not before putting his shirt and pants back on, and he wonders why he was (and still is) feeling sick. Did he eat something weird? Was it just a stomach bug? Before he could figure out why he heard his mother’s footsteps coming down the hall. He quickly pulled his covers over himself and pretended to be asleep. Just as he did that his bedroom door opened to reveal his mother in her pajamas.  _

_ “Jungkook I know you're not sleep now come on I made breakfast.” She then left the room to let Jungkook get ready.  _

_ Breakfast? How long was I thinking for? Jungkook looked over to see that his clock read 8:30. That long? With a shake of his head Jungkook got out of the bed and he went over to the bathroom and freshened up then he made his way down the stairs.  _

_ As he made his way into the kitchen, he noticed a familiar head of curly black hair seated at the table with his mother and father. He sent a questioning look to his friend whereas he received a shrug back.  _

_ “Now Jungkook tell me why your father and I woke up to see Taehyung here running across our lawn in only his boxers hmm?” His mother said as she sent him a smirk. Jungkook and Taehyung then looked at each other and wondered whether to tell her what they have been doing or not.  _

_ To cut the story short Jungkook was grounded because of that. The smirk that his mom was giving he knew all too well that was the smirk of ‘you better tell the truth or else’ and his dad was a little forgiving but told him not to do that again until he was an adult. During the punishment Jungkook often woke up in the morning having to throw up. So after three weeks of this going on his parents decided to take him to the doctor. _

_ That brings us to now with Jungkook and his parents waiting on the doctor, after multiple tests, to tell them what's wrong. Finally after fifteen minutes, the doctor comes back into the room to deliver news that would be a major change to the teens life. _

_ **“You, young man, are pregnant.”** _

  
  



End file.
